Nigahiga
Ryan Higa (Born June 6, 1990) is a YouTube star who created the accounts, nigahiga and HigaTV. He got famous from the How To Be series. He was born in Hilo, Hawaii and is of Japanese descent. Nigahiga is the channel that was made by Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi. Supporting Actors *Andrew Garcia *Arden Cho *Chester See *Dominic Sandoval *Jason Lin *J.R. Aquino *Kevin Wu *Kyle Chun *Sean Fujiyoshi *Tarynn Nago *Tim Enos (plays Helga Fawntinnila) *Victor King *Ryan Villaruel Videos Ryan Higa has different series that get updated every so often. Movies *''Ninja Melk'' *''Ryan's and Sean's not so Excellent Adventure'' *''Agents of Secret Stuff'' Movies in Minutes Movies in Minutes is a parody series of movies that are making it big in Hollywood. *''Movies in Minutes: Titanic'' *''Movies in Minutes: The Grudge '' *''Movies in Minutes: Twilight'' *''Movies in Minutes: Harry Potter '' *''Movies in Minutes: X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' *''Movies in Minutes: Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects'' *''Movies in Minutes: Saw 12'' *''Movies in Minutes: New Moon '' *''Movies in Minutes: Facebook The Movie '' *''Movies in Minutes: Never Say Never'' *''Movies in Minutes: Final Destination'' *''Movies in Minutes: Chronicle'' *''Movies in Minutes: Avengerz'' Off The Pill An 'Off the Pill' Rant refers to the entire video and "rant" being filmed and edited without Ryan taking his ADHD pills. Examples include: *''Off The Pill: Stink People'' *''Off The Pill: Farts'' *''Off The Pill: Nosy People'' *''Off The Pill: 2009'' *''Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER'' *''Off The Pill: Weird People'' *''Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday)'' *''Off The Pill: Arrogant People'' *''Off The Pill: Feminist'' *''Off The Pill: Dancing'' *''Off The Pill: Christmas Spirit '' *''Off The Pill: Judgement'' *''Off The Pill: The Olympics'' Dear Ryan Dear Ryan are a series of videos posted as a reply to a fan question beginning with, "Dear Ryan, Can You..." *''Dear Ryan – Defeating a Ninja'' *''Dear Ryan – Superhero'' *''Dear Ryan – Makeup Guru'' *''Dear Ryan - Lamp'' *''Dear Ryan - Basketball - Tubing Weather Lamp'' *''Dear Ryan - Are you a Liar?'' *''Dear Ryan - Extreme'' *''Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time'' *''Dear Ryan - Can you open your eyes? '' *''Dear Ryan - Klondike Bar'' *''Dear Ryan - Stop Posting Videos!'' *''Dear Ryan - What Does the Fox say?'' *''Dear Ryan - Rap God'' *''Dear Ryan - Powerpuff Girls Parody'' *''Dear Ryan - Chicken or the Egg?'' *''Dear Ryan - Falling in Love with a Tree'' Skitzo A 4-Way Series where Ryan plays as four different, interacting characters (Ryan, R-Dizzle, Regina, Hanate) *''Introductions'' *''The Halloween Story'' *''The PSA'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Reunited'' *''Nose Scar'' *''Skitzo News Live'' How to (Series) A series Ryan tells you how to be something or how to do something. ' *''How to be Ninja *''How to be Gangster'' *''How to be Emo'' *''How to be Nerd'' (private) *''How to be UFC Fighter'' (private) *''How to be a Youtube Celebrity'' *''How to Spot a Pothead'' *''How to survive a Horror Movie!'' Advertisement Spoofs '''A long line of videos that make fun of real advertisements or simply one made up by Ryan alone. *''The iPod Human'' *''The ShamWOOHOO!'' *''ChildrensBop!'' *''The Portobello Mushroom Burger'' *''The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'' *''Hook on Fonik'' *''I broke my Nexus One!'' *''BEST DANCE CREW'' *''The Snuggo'' *''The iNavigator'' *''TEEHEE Band'' *''Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun'' *''P90Flex'' Rants All of the rants that Ryan has made that are On The Pill. *''Ranting about Music'' (private) *''Rant on Liars'' (private) *''Rant on Comments'' (private) *''Rant on Nosy People'' (private) *''Rant on Stink People'' (private) *''Rant on ADD'' (private) *''Violence'' (private) *''Rant on Asian Dramas'' *''Rant on Music (Remade)'' Word of the Day *Word of the Day: Pwned *Word of the Day: Bromance *Word of the Day: Swog Other *''Adjusting the Sails'' (private) *''The Number 21'' (private) *''Beautiful Girls Style'' (private) *''Mind Geek'' (private) *''Munky Tag'' (private) *''The Stalking Mangina Preview'' *''Subliminal Messaging'' (private) *''Hilo Puppets'' *''Vote for REVO'' *''A Message to All Haters'' *''Sean Returns!'' *''Youtube Live- Wth is a VLog'' *''Thanksgving Campaign'' *''Copyrighted'' *''Nigahiga Tee-Shirts'' (private) *''Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna'' *''Will Ferrell Calling me out?'' (private) *''House'' *''I wanna play a game'' (private) *''Dude vs. Wild – The Desert'' *''braces?!'' (private) *''Things I Like'' (private) *''REVO'' (private) *''sponsored'' (private) *''5 Nigahiga facts'' (private) *''Asians Wrestle'' (private) *''BEST CREW vs POREOTICS'' *''BEST CREW -The Audition'' *''Romantic Valentines Day Story'' *''Daily Life of Rustin Hieber'' *''Honk For Japan!'' *''FedUp'' *''Daily Life of NinjaHinja'' *''Royal Wedding Reaction Video'' *''The Annoucement'' *''Clubs Sicken Me!'' *''That Awkward Moment When'' *''YTF'' *Daily Life of a Basketballer *Things That Ruin Thanksgiving *Shit _____ Say *2012: End of the World *What is KONY 2012? (private) *Forever Alone *YouTube Apocalypse *Internet Icon *Censorship Makes No Sense! *Dafuq Did I Just Watch? *The Worst Boyfriend Ever *F**k The Police! *Do You Love Animals? *First World Problems *Ryan Higa For President *The PARANORMAL Writers *END OF THE WORLD!? *The Christmas Ninja Subscribers! *1,000,000 *2,000,000 *3,000,000 *4,000,000 *5,000,000 *Just Wanted To Say... *Why Lamps!? Music Nigahiga has also created some music remixes: *''Yank Dat Cameltoe'' *''Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD'' *''So Damn Stupid!'' *''I Miss You Soulja Boy'' *''The Ninja Glare'' *''Tweet Whore''. *''I'm a Chingstah!'' *''Like a Good Boy'' *''Shed a Tear'' *''I'm Hardcore'' *''Nice Guys'' *''Christmas Swag'' *''Bromance'' *''Clenching My Booty'' *''The Handshake Song'' *''Coffee Shop Love'' *''S.W.G.'' Trivia *Nigahiga has been #1 most subscribed on Youtube before. He was beaten by RayWilliamJohnson in Mid 2011 *Ryan and Sean starred in a movie called "Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure" (a pun on Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) where they played the lead roles. Games Credited *007: Quantum of Solace de:Nigahiga Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views